


we are the witches

by miehczyslaw



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CANNIBAL LESBIANS (applause), Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/pseuds/miehczyslaw
Summary: To Hell and beyond.#1 Kimi/Touka - Still confused, Kimi notices the remains of feathers on her eyelids, as if a soft goodbye’s kiss.#2 Touka/Rize - The thing is, Rize does not like music, she just loves to eat.





	1. firebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kimi/touka  
prompt: sight  
summary: _Still confused, Kimi notices the remains of feathers on her eyelids, as if a soft goodbye’s kiss._  
tags: lowkey Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Kimi being <s>love's</s> shuu's hostage

In the beginning, there is only darkness.

Tsukiyama Shuu has captured her and Kimi can only hear a commotion of keys against each other, separated by the sound of hopelessness. But even so, _she can’t see_, she can’t see anything around her, and she wonders where she is or why, and if Nishio will be safe—

Always so human.

(always so _insignificant_.)

The melody that he plays numbs her, rocking her in a constant stupor, yet does not lessen her worry, and she can do nothing but tense like a string— in anticipation of what is about to happen.

Then.

Then there’s an uproar.

New voices join and sing-shout in unison— in a chorus of intruders— and the melody changes, abruptly. Kimi listens to the sudden creaks of wood-bones (because the piano is angry at the audience that has invited themself to his play without asking him permission first, and they have denigrated his music.)

That music from the underworld, which warns Kimi that something is coming, that _something is approaching her_—

Then everything stops and stillness reigns. There’s no more music. Kimi doesn’t know what to expect.

She thinks she has heard, just for a second, the voice of Nishiki calling for her, begging to The Gourmet to let her go. She isn’t sure. She thinks she has felt a cold, cold hand on her shoulder, just above the stain of a bite, although the touch disappeared almost instantly. She isn’t sure.

But someone stands in front of her now, that, she knows. There is still silence.

Kimi doesn’t recognize their presence, but strangely she doesn’t feel scared of them. It’s unknown, not even a little familiar. It’s almost mystical, of a superb and crazy world. It causes her to stir, and so her blindfold _falls_—_ and falls and falls_— into a cliff, where there is no salvation left.

Nishiki is there, yes. Is the first thing Kimi notices. But he is not alone, and it’s not him neither The Gourmet who approaches her, with firm but careless steps. Kimi looks up very slowly. Because it’s another person, and they are—

“..._Beautiful_.”

The words run away from her lips before she can even consider stopping them. And these, her words, are the ones that stop her funeral march as well.

She’s a girl. No. _She’s a ghoul_. No, no.

She has diamond eyes of red and black and

she has wings of boiling fire that burn her innocence

and she strings along with a desolated grimace and

she has come to punish sinners, in that church forgotten by all gods

(those who pray for themselves in the shadows.)

_She’s an angel_— that makes her want to sin.

Kimi is amazed, because suddenly the darkness has completely vanished in front of her. And she can only hold her breath in the face of such an expressionist landscape.

But before Kimi can say anything else the girl-angel-not-quite-monster becomes tense and flies away— away from her compliment, away from her silky-words and a silent plea, “You are so beautiful, yes you are, then why are you ashamed? I don’t even know your name but don’t go yet, please take me with you.” — directly to a place where her tears of poison and glass can’t be visible to anyone.

To Hell _and beyond_.

Kimi doesn’t know what to say.

And the world paints itself again in darkness.

Eventually Nishio calls for her.

And she doesn’t realize.

—

(still confused, Kimi notices the remains of feathers on her eyelids, as if a soft goodbye’s kiss).


	2. midnight tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: touka/rize  
prompt: sound  
summary: _The thing is, Rize does not like music, she just loves to eat._  
tags: pre tg;re, cannibalism, non-graphic smut, consensual but fucked up relationship

It’s fresh in her mind.

Because she knows _by heart _the paths to travel, the mountains and hillsides at her fingertips— bare and untamed skin adorned with crooked feathers and beaten fur— knows exactly where to caress, in an impious whisper.

(it’s fresh, _yes so so fresh_, like a juicy young man’s arm  
or a girl’s thorax recently cut and ready to be tasted by her).

Rize knows that food is better if you prepare it yourself too, and that’s why since she arrived at this District she has learned and studied Kirishima Touka with vehemence and pleasure.

It is no secret to her that if she touches Touka at the exact points she makes her shiver and sing delirious melodies (and her lungs are burning rapidly and her breathing is erratic and her eyes of broken graphite look at everything with contempt, half cloudy.)

Even so, more often than not Touka puts on herself the mask of a smile, so innocent_, so malleable_, around humans as a waitress in that place called Anteiku.

And most of the time Rize can’t help but get excited about the nearest hunt. _Can’t help but wish_ that that mask could disappear, that at least Touka should throw it on the floor for a while.

Rize tells her so, in a sweet voice, that she loves when she brings out her true colours: more sullen, more sharper. And Touka— _Touka knows she’s lying_— babbles her to shut up.

“Shut up, shut up. Just kiss my spiral-staircase-bones before I change my mind and leave.”

And Touka’s skin is freezing, is the iciest thing Rize has ever tasted. But she likes it that way.

The thing is, Touka does not like _to play_ with her dolls

(and as a dessert Rize takes her heart and it throbs and writhes between her wonderful-looking claws and it tries to escape but fails, just like a rabbit.)

The thing is, Rize does not like music, _she just loves to eat_.

(but for Touka— for Tou-ka-san— maybe, just maybe, she could consider to change her mind.)

If they find themselves in the street by not so destined chance, if Rize is hungry and Touka thinks that she must have something wrong in her head (that she shouldn’t stay there) but doesn’t move away, if Rize dares to dress into a musician’s costume— despite taking off her blouse and skirt— then Touka becomes her favorite instrument. Then Touka creates a symphony of painless screams, of moderate grunts that bump into each other, of light-hearted curses directed at Rize. Then Rize keeps playing and playing and playing.

She confesses, quietly, “_You almost make me love you_ Touka-san.” And draws her vertebrae with both hands.

Touka paints herself in pink, says nothing. Even so, Rize listens to her, always listens to her.

The noise of her veins running with hysteria is sublime—

It isn’t fair. It isn’t fair.

So Rize kidnaps her unfinished songs and keeps them in a pocket, asks her to continue, “Scream for me, honey. Never stop screaming,” and hinders Touka’s concert, with sweet cruelty.

_For them to _know_, for the whole world to know_.

It isn’t fair. It isn’t fair.

(in the silence their flesh sings.)

**Author's Note:**

> originally i wrote these for the tg's femslash week.....in 2016. i plan to archive here most of my tokyo ghoul fics from ff net and thought eh, why not start with this one. the world always needs more wlw anyways
> 
> each chapter its about one diferent rare!pair (all include touka except the last one....) and specifics tw's can be found in the notes. i dont know how frecuently i'll update bc i finished the collection three years ago but is a Pain to translate it and i doubt much ppl will read it rip
> 
> aaaaaaand idk what else? title taken from 'we are the witches' by antichrisis.


End file.
